Cuestión de estilo
by Boomxy
Summary: Chat Noir rodó los ojos, frustrado. Era más que claro que ella quería preguntarle algo, pero simplemente no se atrevía. Fue entonces cuando una chispa de curiosidad lo invadió como si estuviese demasiado dentro de su papel de felino. ¿Qué era tan importante para Bridgette pensara en decir algo? Usualmente ella no solía pensar mucho antes de hablar.


Bridgette observó de forma atenta a Chat Noir, y él por aquella mirada pudo entender que de cierta forma se encontraba juzgándolo.

Lo supo al ver como ella llevaba su mano hasta el mentón a la vez que una mueca extraña aparecía en sus labios.

Y _no _es que le importara _tanto_ la opinión de su ahora amiga, según él, aquello le tenía sin cuidado.

De todas formas no pudo evitar sentir un cierto tic en su ojo al ver que ella no se atrevía a decir _nada_ mientras que, el sonido proveniente de su anillo le dictaba que tenía poco tiempo.

― Creo que si no vas a agradecerme por salvar tu vida y devolverte sana y salva a tu hogar, lo mejor es que me retire, princesa ― atinó a decir con una tonalidad se sarcasmo impregnada en su voz, sabiendo bien como Bridgette odiaba aquel apodo que le había dado tiempo atrás con el solo fin de actuar completamente diferente a como Félix lo haría en su presencia.

Aunque si Plagg en ese momento pudiese hablar, era más que claro que diría que ya no lo usaba con burla, es más, hasta parecía esforzarse en que sonara con aquella intención.

Bridgette frunció el ceño y haciendo un fuerzo sobre humano para no reír, después de todo, _técnicamente_ _sí_, la había salvado pues aquel villano iba tras ella en esa ocasión, pero en el transcurso de la pelea ella podía contar al menos cuatro ocasiones donde habia terminado salvado a su amigo, antes de que todo terminara y volviera al sitio donde la dejo en primera instancia a sabiendas de que volvería por ella, a regañarla por causar _accidentalmente _un Akuma y quizás discutir un poco. Continuo unos segundos sin decir nada, para después llevar su pulgar hasta su boca y morderlo, ansiosa.

Chat Noir rodó los ojos, frustrado. Era más que claro que ella quería preguntarle algo, pero simplemente no se atrevía. Fue entonces cuando una chispa de curiosidad lo invadió como si estuviese _demasiado_ dentro de su papel de _felino_.

¿Qué era tan importante para Bridgette pensara en decir algo? Usualmente _ella_ no solía pensar mucho antes de hablar, la conocía bastante bien.

Y, ese último pensamiento por parte de él lo hizo sentir unos escalofríos al admitir para sí mismo que, de una u otra forma conocía bien a Bridgette. Por más molesta que pudiese llegar a ser en ocasiones, seguía siendo su amiga y de las pocas personas que le toleraban tanto como Félix Agreste y como _Chat Noir_.

Aunque, normalmente como Chat Noir terminaban enfrascados en ciertas discusiones. _Como por ejemplo; _¿Quién era más excepcional? ¿Félix o Ladybug?

― Bridgette, si vas a decir algo, _saca el gato de la bolsa ya_, no tengo tanto tiempo ― acotó el joven, cruzándose de brazos mientras resoplaba logrando que un gran mechón de cabello se moviera de su frente.

Ella mordió su dedo nuevamente, haciendo que él se desesperara un poco más y comenzara a mover su pie en desesperación. Bridgette, en automático respondió con un fuerte suspiro.

Realmente lo estaba pensando mucho, pero tenía muchas _ganas_ de saber algo en específico. Y, sabía bien que si aquella pregunta se la formulaba como su alter ego, Ladybug, el héroe no dejaría de regodearse que _por fin_ estaba interesándose en él.

Esa era su oportunidad de quitarse aquella duda de la cabeza después de su última conversación con Tikki donde ella le habia resuelto un par de duda al respecto de sus trajes mágicos y como eran tan diferentes de los portadores pasados que se mostraban en el grimorio.

― Bien, la verdad es que tengo una pregunta ― confesó por fin, cruzándose de brazos esperando que, de alguna forma, aquello _enganchara_ la curiosidad del héroe y escuchara la pregunta antes de irse con la cola entre las patas.

Aunque a decir verdad se sentía curioso desde momentos atrás.

― Ya te dije, saca el gato de la bolsa ― contestó él con aquel _pésimo_ chiste, alentándola a preguntar lo que tuviese en mente.

Ella por su parte suspiro, observándolo de pies a cabeza nuevamente. Chat Noir volvió a pensar que de alguna forma se encontraba juzgándolo de nuevo.

― ¿Por qué llevas botas altas? ― cuestionó por fin, logrando que la estupefacción llegara al rostro del héroe, quien realmente no habia pensado que Bridgette preguntara algo _así_ ― En cuestión de estilo se ven muy bien, pero me intriga el saber por qué la elección de estas ― agregó, esperando que no se tomara a mal el comentario.

Chat Noir llevó una de sus manos hasta el puente de su nariz, ofuscado.

― Yo no controlo el traje, _Bridgette_ ― respondió, intentando sonar serio ante ello. Aunque sabía que, de cierta manera _sí lo hacía_, simplemente no sabía cómo controlarlo y, desasirse de aquellas llamativas botas altas.

La observo contenerse una risa cuando llevo ambas manos hasta su boca, para después negar con su cabeza.

― Entonces ¿Solo aparece así? ― intentó bromear, aunque ya sabía la respuesta a medias, le parecía increíble que él se negara a la realidad o que incluso _Plagg_ no se hubiese tomado la molestia de explicarle como funcionaban sus trajes.

― Exacto ― reafirmo, girando su rostro completamente avergonzado ― _Lo que me da_ mis poderes y habilidades lo ha elegido así, seguramente para hacerme pasar por situaciones vergonzosas ― espetó, subiéndose a la barandilla de la terraza de ella, dándole la espalda.

― Entonces lo que te da tus poderes tiene buen gusto en cuanto a la moda actual ― intentó que aquello no saliera con su _usual_ tono burlón que usaba con él, pero le fue casi imposible, por lo que carraspeo un poco ― Pensé que simplemente estabas siendo extravagante ― añadió, recibiendo una mirada de _pocos amigos _por parte del héroe.

― _¡Yo no controlo el traje!_ ― exclamó completamente avergonzado ante la situación, saltando del lugar para aterrizar en alguna otra azotea, alejándose de forma rápida del hogar de la chica.

Bridgette se permitió reír fuerte en cuanto él desapareció en la noche de París, limpiando sus pequeñas lágrimas cuando sintió posarse algo ligero sobre su cabeza.

― Parecía bastante convencido de lo que decía ― murmuro Tikki, sonriendo al ver como la interacción entre ambos parecía mejorar cada día, en cualquier aspecto de sus vidas cotidianas.

― Yo me preguntó qué clase de gustos tendrá para que ese traje allá sido lo que su corazón realmente deseaba ― soltó la portadora de la buena suerte, sonriendo mientras observaba por donde se habia marchado su compañero de batallas y amigo.

― Yo me pregunto si en realidad no sabía que la forma que toman los trajes es dictado por los gustos del corazón del portador y no por decisión de nosotros ― agregó el pequeño ser, levitando hasta encontrarse a la altura de su rostro ― De no ser así, creo Plagg le debe muchas explicaciones a alguien ― y ante este comentario, ambas rieron de forma sutil.

Pues esa duda de habia implementado en la cabeza de Bridgette en cuanto ella le habia preguntado la razón por la cual su traje lucia tan distinto a portadores anteriores; siendo dos grandes ejemplos la portadora que había estado en Egipto, y también quien parecía ser una guerrera ninja de Japón en los tiempos feudales.

Tikki respondió con simpleza, pues realmente no había mucho trasfondo.

― _El traje que adquieren cuando nos unimos a los Miraculous es la representación de cómo se ven ustedes como héroes, lo que su corazón desea para ello así como gustos y conocimientos. Creo que tanto tú como Chat Noir han sido influenciados por la corriente de comics, mientras que en el pasado los héroes eran vistos de forma diferente_ ― habían sido sus palabras, logrando que se pregunta si Chat Noir sabia aquello, o si sabía por qué aquella elección de botas largas.

Pues, estas muchas veces habían sido señaladas como _algo femeninas_. Aunque ella distaba de esa opinión, después de todo tenían estilo.

Y de cierta forma comenzaba a desear tener unas similares a la hora de transformarse.

[…]

― ¿_Realmente _creías que yo era quien decidía como lucirías? ¡Vamos! Si realmente fuese yo no hubiese elegido ese horrible cascabel gigante o esas botas tan altas y _ridiculas_, es algo tan impropio de mi ― espetó Plagg, siendo observado por Félix con el ceño fruncido ― Pero, como te acabo de explicar, _eso_ es lo que tu corazón realmente deseaba, y creo que está bastante influenciado por esas ladronas que son como _gatos_ en los libros con dibujos que vez ¿Cómo se llamaban? Recuerdo que eran _Cat_-algo ― llevó una de sus extremidades hasta su cabeza, como si aquel gesto le ayudara a recordar.

― ¿¡Estás diciendo que luzco ridículo?! ― exclamó _levemente_ desesperado.

Pues era obvio que Plagg se refería a _Catwoman_ y a _BlackCat._

Maldijo internamente mientras llevaba sus manos hasta su cabeza al darse cuenta de que ambas llevaban _esas malditas botas altas_, y que si Plagg decía la verdad, todo era culpa de su inconsciente.

Pues al ver que sería un _héroe_ y que una especie de felino mágico le otorgaría los poderes _quizás_ habia pensado en aquellos personajes.

― En pocas palabras, sí. ¡Como hubiera amado que pensaras en una clase de armadura! Ah, aún recuerdo la armadura que portaba _Gilles de Rais_ en la guerra de cien años junto con la chica de Tikki en ese entonces, _Jeanne d'Arc_ ― un suspiro de nostalgia salió de los labios de Plagg, logrando fruncir el ceño de Félix aún más si es que eso fuese posible.

― Pues no estoy de acuerdo, tienes un pésimo gusto para muchas cosas ― espetó levemente ofendido por los comentarios de su amigo, para girar su rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos ― Además, Bridgette ha dicho que _tienen_ estilo, y ambos sabemos que cuando hablamos de moda es difícil ganar algo contra ella ― agregó con rapidez, dándole la espalda al pequeño Kwami.

Este no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa al escuchar las últimas palabras de su portador, sintiéndose _levemente_ feliz de que ya no se llevaran como si de _perros y gatos_ se trataran, y eso era bastante bueno.

Haciendo las cosas un poco más divertidas para él en el proceso.

― ¿Ahora es _cuestión de estilo_? ― preguntó, divertido mientras se colocaba sobre su cabeza ― Pensé que estabas enfadado conmigo por darte _ese_ ridículo traje ¡Es difícil entenderte niño! ― exclamó con un claro tono bromista, recibiendo como respuesta un bufido de Félix.

_Cuestión de estilo_ o no, debía probarle a Plagg que realmente (aunque, a primera instancia no lo pensara) su traje era mejor que una rígida armadura como la de _Gilles de Rais_ para que gracias a esa conversación no le molestara con aquel tema.

Además, en sus palabras tenía algo de verdad. Bridgette sabía lo que decía, y quizás aquel comentario de ella logró hacerlo sentir un poco más seguro sobre su propio traje mágico.

Después de todo, en cuestiones de moda y estilos, ella estaba a la vanguardia. Aunque él tampoco se quedaba muy atrás en ello.

Aunque quizás se obligaría a sí mismo a eliminar aquel enorme cascabel de su cuello, era quizás en lo único que concordaba con Plagg respecto al tema de su traje.

Sin saber que, de cierta forma, aquel detalle se le hacía por demás _adorable_ y _curioso_ a _Ladybug_, o más bien, Bridgette. Quien gracias a esa conversación aquella noche, no pudo evitar hacer unos pequeños bocetos en su libreta de un nuevo conjunto que quizás pronto haría.

Un collar largo y un cascabel al final de este, en conjunto con unas botas altas eran lo que más resaltaban a sus ojos cuando el día siguiente pudo observar su trabajo de reojo, haciéndolo sonreír levemente sin que nadie lo notara.

[…]

.

.

¡Feliz cumpleaños mi querida LadyDoptera! Te mando un fuerte abrazo y espero que esta pequeña muestra de cariño te guste ;') yo feliz por que ya tenia rato sin escribir algo de este par.

Casi no escribo mucho del PV, así que retomar a estos dos niños es realmente agradable a cada tanto.

Y, agregando. Esto iba a ser un drabble. Termine con casi 2k de palabras. Detenganme jajaja.

Este Oneshot esta inspirado en este meme subido por yellowmagicalgirl en tumblr y pensé "PERO PLAGG YA DIJO QUE LOS TRAJES ERAN POR DESEOS DEL CORAZON Y BLABLA" y tomé esa parte del concepto de la serie que todos conocemos y lo añadí acá, con un pequeño ataque de crisis por parte de este gato mañoso aka Félix.


End file.
